Ew, gross
by EpicMeister
Summary: Your name is RUFIOH NITRAM and you cannot believe the amount of muscle-beast shit you have seen today. But hell, at least you have your matesprit at the end of the day. (Rated M for sexually implied scenes and swearing.) ONESHOT


HIC: S-EA YA!

HIC: DON'T FORGET OUR LITTLE D-EAL!

GHB: dont get your think pretty little pan all up and worried now sister

GHB: I AIN'T FORGETTING NOTHING

HIC: 38D

HIC: B-EST MOIRAIL!

HIC:

GHB:

HIC: GHB

HIC: S-EALIOUSLY THO

HIC: DON'T FUCKIN' FORG-ET

GHB: :o/

Their talk goes on from there, but you think you've seen enough pale highblood shenanigans for one night, so you slip your matesprites husktop back into the laundry pile where you found it, and leave the room, making a slight face of 'ugh.'

Naturally the rebellious brown-blood part of you wants to continue going through his pesterlogs for anything interesting, (or maybe thats just Aranea rubbing off on you,) but after doing that a few times you're pretty sure you don't want to get 'punished' again. No matter how fun it is, your behind can only take so much, and while you might not have a problem with not being able to walk for a few days, (you can use your wings instead, duh,) having an aching rear end isn't painless.

Stumbling around for a while in the dark, your wings giving off a very, very dim brownish glow, you make your way to your room that you share with Kurloz, and you think you've found it. With a sigh, you press the 'open door' button on the outside and -

_**OH**_

-Nope thats not your room you close the door and back the fuck out, nope, nope, _fuck_ that shit and _fuck_ your eyes you did _not_ need to see that.

You hear shuffling and you start walking faster, but then the door is open and ew -_disgusting- _Cronus is leaning out of the doorway, practically naked- no he _is_ naked- a seadweller bulge is _another thing_ you did not want to see today, and hes looking straight at you and it isn't a mystery suddenly why Aranea was caliginous for this guy.

"Hey, Rufioh." He says, and you cringe mentally at the overly fond use of your name. Why the Condesce thought it would be incredible to send the 12 of you into one building for 'bonding 'cos y'all shrimps need 'ta buck up and be friendly like me and ghb cos i feel like it,' you might never know. His eyes flicker back to the room, where some noises are heard, and he scowls, but you _know that scowl_ it's the same fucking scowl you give Aranea when you feel especially black for her, and you nearly hurl because you are _not supposed to be here looking at people's quadrants you have to get back to Kurloz._ "Couldn't help but see ya there. Do you wvanna, er, join us-"

And he's cut short by a high-pitched scream, as he's dragged back into the door and you hear him being chucked somewhere, then Meulin leans out, smiling brightly at you.

"Mew're room with Purrloz is right up ahead!" She says cheerfully, then she closes the door and you're sprinting out of there, slamming your fist down on the 'open door' button to your room, and closing the door the minute you're inside, un-ceremoniously chucking your clothes off, and practically _diving _into your recuperacoon, willing the images of naked bodies away from your mind.

You hear the door open, and peek out of the coon, and see a body you decide you _don't_ mind seeing naked.

Kurloz takes one look at your clothes chucked on the floor, raises an eyebrow and then decides to strip as well, (although its more like literally ripping off his clothing, but you aren't really complaining,) sliding into the coon and getting comfortable next to you. You sigh, and move so you're sitting in his lap, then lean against him, running a hand through your hair.

"You would not, believe, the amount of bullshit I saw on the way here." You mutter, and he puts his chin on your head, and his hands link around your waist. "Seeing Meulin and Cronus fucking was _not_ something I was looking forward to."

"Mm." He laughs, and you can feel it rumbling against your back. "So, what _were_ you looking forwards to, then?"

Your eyes go a little wide at his words, and suddenly you're hyper-aware of the fact that you are literally _sitting on his lap._ Honestly, you were aware of it before but suddenly you understand why Kurloz always insists on you two sitting like this, something you should have picked up a long time ago.

"Jusssst fucking with you, brother." Kurloz says suddenly, yawning. "I'm all motherfucking knocked out, no time for pailing tonight."

You have to fight the urge to spin around and punch him in the bulge for that and instead take to hitting him lightly with your wings. "Way to get a troll riled up, asshole." You mutter, and he honks, and you know its only a matter of seconds before he's going to drift off, so you just get comfortable in his lap and clap twice and the lights go out, ( fucking Empire-tech, ) and lace your fingers through his and close your eyes.


End file.
